swtcfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Background story
The Sith have destroyed the Republic. The Jedi went into hiding, and turned their backs to the galaxy. Many years went by and the Sith got more and more irritated towards each other. Then at 1213 BBY they started a war against each other. This war was brutal, 1600 Sith and more than 230 million sith soldiers died. One Sith Lord with his three students won this brutal war and they devastated the galaxy. Everyone who was force sensitive was apprehended and given Sith training. The Grand Sith Master (as he called himself) tried to control all the Sith, but when he was killed in an accident, all the three of his students fought for the power. This war went on for years and at the end at year 1209 BBY, the three Sith Lords stopped fighting since neither of them won. These three Sith came to an agreement, that they would work together. So the Sith Council was born. This council called themselves: Dying Heart. They consisted of: *Lord Daem, Who held four planets. *Darth Mandor, who held 10 planets. *Darth Leida, who held 5 planets. But in the time the Sith fought, smaller factions tried to gain power. These Factions where more known because they didn’t have any opposing force anymore. The Mandalorians, where the first who attacked worlds. They quickly gained control over several worlds around there home world. On the planet Shili, the Sins Cult, gained control. These people were also known as Rogue/Dark Jedi. When the D.M.A. started, they were only simple miners. But after they found out they were having power, they started making an army in secret. This was later found out by some other factions. But where there are attacking factions, there are also defending factions. The S.O. where more good for their worlds. They wanted every race to be living peacefully. They controlled worlds that where near Mon Calamari. There was also a faction known as GRA. They protected the Core worlds from attacking enemies. This faction and the S.O. where allies. They worked besides each other. The Jedi whom were considered destroyed, where in fact hiding. When the Sith lost the control over the howl galaxy, they came out as the JuO. The Justifi Order where a small group of Jedi who survived the rain of the Sith. Now that they weren’t being hunted, they tried to rebuild their society. There were also some factions that would only protect themselves. The Exchange, Terra Nova and The Freedom Flyers where the only factions not fighting. The Exchange, where still the highest crime syndicate. While Terra Nova was the largest Ship producer. When the war started, there were a large group of people, who didn’t want to fight. They joined hands, and took upon themselves the live of nomads, with a large group of people, they now roam the galaxy, looking for a peaceful world. As the year 1183 BBY starts the galaxy is looking for stability and looks to several groups to provide it.